Such fluid actuators are fundamentally known for influencing the flow along a flow surface of a flow body, for example. Such fluid actuators are utilized, e.g., in order to cause flows to adhere longer along a flow body, or to reattach a flow that has separated from a flow body to the latter. This is expedient and advantageous, for example, when the known fluid actuators are employed with flow bodies having the form of adjustable flaps, control flaps, or other parts of a wing of an aircraft.
In order to reattach flows that have already separated, it is known to realize the fluid actuators in such a way that a pulse-type ejection from the openings of a fluid actuator takes place. Pulse-type ejection of fluid from the openings of a fluid actuator has the consequence of a previously detached flow being reattached to the top side of the flow body by causing the ejected fluid flow to become turbulent. In other words, energy-rich flow spaced apart from the flow body is approached to the flow body again and thus reattached to the flow body.